Rachel Berry and The Katy Perry week
by XxTrueLegendxX
Summary: Taken Place After the episode "Big Brother"
1. Chapter 1

_Heeelllooo _

**This is my first fan fiction, hopefully I'm doing It right, no real way to check so yeah ^-^ Please leave Reviews a little constructive Criticism Cant hurt right? Well Yeah so go read Plox (Please) Bye Bye**

**Rachel was sitting alone in the Choir Room,early waiting for the actual glee class to start. She felt her usual Guilty after what happened with Quinn, Sad thing was, that Quinn kept talking about being better soon enough.. Everyone knew she was most likely not going to for fill her promise on dancing with them on stage at Nationals. We all knew she would be in that chair forever like Artie. She frowned at herself, As Glee club started coming in headed by Mr. Schue . Finn sat a few Seat's away from her, they had been like that for weeks.. Sense there fight, She sighed at herself.**

"**Okay kids," Mr. Schue said with a bright smile, he took a marker and wrote in big letters on the board 'KATY PERRY' , Most of the boys groaned, Most of the girls took it upon themselves to stand up and cheer, Rachel being one of them. **

"**If you could see" Mr. Schue stated, with a smile still on his face, "Katy Perry Week" , He said, and looked at everyone . The rest of the class seemed like Forever, Never ever before had Rachel Berry Best singer in the class , not payed attention. She was the quickest to get out of the room , She walked very fast, Thinking about Finn and Quinn. She needed some fun, some real fun that would get her mind off of Them both. Then someone bumped into her, **

"**Whoa! " Blaine said, as Rachel fell he grabbed her arm quickly, "I'm sorry " He said, "Clumsy old me "… " It was probably my fault, " She looked at the phone in his hands.. "Who ya Tex ting .. " She said with a smile , "Just Kurt" he said " I'm trying to tell him to meet me at Pucks later, he's having a party.. But he wont answer.. I've called and texted he just wont " Blaine said with a frown, "A- Party? " She said, and stared at him , "Yeah" Blaine said, "You should come " He said . "i think I will " She said, and quickly swept away from Blaine.**

**That was Chapter 1 guys! Pleassseeeee Review! XoXo – XxTrueLegendxX **


	2. Chapter 2

_Heeelllllooo!_

**I now realize you have to write a lot xD My last chapter looks Puny … so yeah Chapter 2 Please Rate and Review :3 **

**Rachel Paced around her Room , She was about ready to go to the party, a little make up , some nice clothes.. She knew it didn't mean much about what she looked like, but she didn't want to look the someone who just got outta bed, because that's what she just did.. she Got home and slept until now, she did her hair and got some fresh clothes... Now she looked like this.. and she was set and ready .**

**Rachel didn't really know the time to be there, so she just decided to get going at 7:00 . She got in her Pink Volts wagon Beetle, that her Dads got her for her Birthday, She Turned it on and she was off, **

**Rachel Arrived finally at Pucks house, He lives far away and a while away from her house, She looked at his house, It was pretty nice, a little over average, She walked in the find out she was in time, A few people were already there , Kurt, Blaine , Quinn , Sam , Puck (of course ) and Zizes . "Hey Rachel you made it ! " Blaine and Kurt said together, They smiled at each other. " Yep " She said, And looked at Quinn Sadly.. Her in a wheel chair.. Just wasn't right. **

"**Hey Rachel" Sam said, "Hey Rachel" Quinn came from behind and said with a smile , Rachel acted like she wasn't sad and got on with the night, After about 20 minutes of boredom the rest of everyone came, Meaning Finn , Santana, Brittany , Mercedes, Sugar , Tina and Mike. "Hey guys " All of the original guests said together, assorted Hello's and Hay's came from the new comers, "Well then ! Let's get this party started! " Puck Yelled, and blasted the radio, and brought out Beer and Wine and assorted kinds of other Liquor . **

**It didn't take long for the drinks and the craziness to kick in , Like before, all the girls turned into there Drunk selves... Brittany the Stripper , Santana the weeper , Zizes and Quinn, Angry girls , Mercedes and Tina, Happy girls .. And then Rachel Needy Girl Drunk. Even though most of all of us needed to drive home, we didn't care. Rachel leaned against the wall and drunk some more... Before anyone could realize it was already 11:00 at night, Everyone left besides Puck, Because it was his house.. They all got in there cars, not caring about there drunk selves.**

**Rachel was half way home, she was listening to " Last Friday night" By Katy Perry, She sang along with it " _Last Friday Night! , Yeah we danced on table tops, and we took to many shots! Think we kissed but I forgot LAST FRIDAY NIGHT ! " _She sang to herself, she Managed to get home, which she thought was a miracle because how drunk she was, she Immediately left for bed, and didn't change or anything, just snuggled her stuffed animals and fell asleep there.**

**Please Review and Rate! Thanks so much XoXo- XxTrueLegendxX**


End file.
